Time One Hundred
by RemusGuurl
Summary: Todays the day! Its day one hundred! One hundred times of asking Lily out, shes bound to say yes. Or at least James thinks so.


Time One hundred

Chapter one

He sprayed a quick shot of cologne on himself after he had pulled on his favorite pair of jeans and button down black shirt. Sleeves rolled up a bit and not quite buttoned to the top of course. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and looked him self over in the mirror deciding he looked good for his liking. Hearing the door open he turned around to see Sirius standing there.

"You're still getting ready James?" He asked, "It's been over a half an hour. What is going on that you have to look that good for?"

"Today Sirius, is time one hundred. My lucky chance, I can feel it in my blood, mate!" James said smiling.

"No way, really?" Sirius asked.

"What happened?" Someone said walking in through the door stopping near Sirius. Sirius grabbed the boy by his shoulders shaking him slightly

"Today's time one hundred Remus!" He laughed. 

"Unbelievable! No way!" He said looking surprised.

"Yes way! Today is going to be the day boys!" James announced and walked past them out the door and down the stairs.

"Any clue what he's talking about?" Remus asked once knowing James was out of ear shot.

"Of course not," Sirius said with a smirk. 

'Day one hundred, this is it!' James said to himself. James Potter was in his 7th year at Hogwarts, and ever since he was in his 5th year he knew that Lily Evans was meant to be his girl. The only thing that got in his way of accomplishing that was her constant rejection. 'But today's the day that's going to change, because this is my one hundredth time asking her out, and one hundred is my lucky number!' 

He was on his search now looking for one, Lily Evans actually and so far she was no where in sight. He checked the common room and even asked the girls if Lily was upstairs. He checked the Great Hall also with no success. Walking down the corridor he saw a flash of red out the window, it was Lily and she was moving fast. Running top speed James found a door to the outside. He grabbed a flower from along the side of the path while running into the direction he had saw her go. Eventually he caught sight of her once again, she was in front of the lake, knees tucked up with her arms around them, her face buried in them as well, hair tousled everywhere. James slowed down to a walk confused and wondering, as he got closer however he could tell by how her body shook that she was crying. He breathed in deeply and continued to walk up to her. When he got in front of her he dropped to his knees.

"L..Lily?" He said cautiously, not wanting to scare her. She jumped in fright anyway.

"James! I didn't know you were there!" She said hastily wiping her puffy red eyes with her sleeve. He pushed the flower in front of her face and she took it with a shaky hand.

"Beautiful flower for another beautiful flower," He said softly.

"Funny, I don't think I'm that beautiful right now," she said in a bitter voice. Her hair was indeed a mess, makeup smudged on her face, and eyes red. 

"I do," he replied. There was a long silence until Lily stood up as if to leave. James grabbed her hand however and she felt herself sitting down again. "Why were you crying?"

"No reason, I'm fine," She replied plastering her face with a fake smile.

"Well I know how to cheer you up!" James said. "Today is my lucky day. Today Lily Evans is day one hundred." She looked at him oddly, confused.

"One hundred what?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me Lily? This is my one hundredth time asking!" In his head he expected her to declare how cute that was and say of course she would, wrapping her arms around him and passionately kissing him. This vision was going through his head when he felt a sharp stinging pain. He yelped and his hand flew to his cheek. She had slapped him and was now running into the castle, crying again. He frowned and picked up the flower he had given her from the ground as he depressively walked back up into the castle to go mope in his dorm room until dinner. 'Day one hundred…one hundred percent unsuccessful. At least there's always day one hundred and one.'


End file.
